All's Fair In Love and Rivalry
by MistY BluE
Summary: (CHAPTER 7 UPLOADED!)This is a humorous story with hints of romance throughout, (my third new fic, please read!) it has a Gary and Misty theme to it,(but becomes an AAMRN) but of course Ash does get jealous when he finds out that Gary asks Misty to the An
1. An Unwanted Surprise...

**All's Fair In Love and Rivalry**

**All's Fair In Love and Rivalry**

Author's note:: For some reason I have no idea why I don't like Ash and Misty together, well sometimes I do, and I'm sorry if you like a lot of AAMRN's but I usually do other people with Misty and other people with Ash. This is a Misty and Gary theme; though, not till the far end of the fic or chapters. All of 'em are 13-14 except for Brock who's the oddball, that's 17. Oh ya, just to let y'all kind people know now, I CAN'T STAND TRACEY so you'll never ever see him in my FICS! And the title doesn't exactly go with the story just yet, but it will and you'll see what I mean. 

Disclaimer:: NO, I DO NOT OWN ALL THE SONGS I PUT IN HERE…City High, "What Would You Do", and Britney Spears' song, "Walk On By".

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

In the woods, always getting lost...Ash, Misty and Brock decide to camp out, in yet another, unnamed forest. Misty gets up to turn the radio on.

"What station do you guys like?" 

"Jammin' 94.5/ Kiss 108!*" Both shout. And as a matter of fact that wasn't the only thing they were shouting about after they announced the radio station of their choice. (*You may not live where I do, but just pretend it's the stations you like that are fighting over with your friends.)

"I'll be over here…" Misty says to…herself…but takes out her Walkman. "Heh, heh I knew this would come in handy." She's jammin' along to Jammin' 94.5 listening to City High 'What Would You Do'. "What would you do if someone's at home, cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor; cuz he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to seek for a man with a lil' bit of money. And his Daddy's gone, so we're smokin' locked down, In and outta jobs now, I ain't got a job now, so FOR YOU THIS IS JUST A GOOD TIME, BUT FOR ME THIS IS WHAT I CALL LIFE." What are you trying to prove Misty! We aren't exactly watching you, we're reading you. Oh I see! So you're saying that because Ash and Brock fight most of the time it's a good time for us to watch, but for you it's life! *eh..heh, heh,* moving right along…

They guys are just staring at her like a freak, and she's still groovin' to the song. Suddenly the station's interviewing people from past Leagues and matches. What the hell are the odds of Gary coming on the radio?

"Hey sup Gary? You're talkin' on Jammin' and here's a lil' bit a questions." Misty's dead in her 'beautiful song' that she half sung, until they put this bastard on the station. Her face dropped dead, and the rest of her body was in shock.

"Mist?" Ash asked.

"Oh my God Ash don't even bother asking! Gary's on the damn Jammin' radio!!!"

"HA HA, see Brock she picked mah station! Boo ya!" Ash started laughing hysterically.

"Do you have medication to take that I don't know about, Oh Insane Psycho One?" Just to make sure, Mr. Slit Eyes asked that question.

"Ass is insane? Oh I'm sorry I meant ASH." Brock started to chuckle, as well did Misty to her own little crack she made.

"ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WHICH CUP OF WATER WAS MINE! DON'T SNICKER AT ME! Besides I don't care what the hell that asswipe that's on the radio does." Ash defended.

"Well why don't you just choose one, drink it and see if it's yours, dork! Now give me some frick frackin' peace!" Misty yelled to Ass, oh geeze, typo error, I mean Ash! Misty's expressions are very effective…But Ash's I.Q of his shoe size took over his brain once again. He tried all of the cups with water.

"Eck, this one's cloudy and nasty…"

" 'Guess, that one's yours." Brock said bluntly with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up assmunch." 

"Ah, damn Ash, you already drank it? Ohwell! That one was the one with Miracle Grow!" Another wise crack did Misty crack.

"SHIT, IT WAS? NO ONE TOLD ME THAT, well maybe I'll grow taller, I am kinda short!" What a confused boy. After the confusion with Ash to go with it, Misty continued to listen to Gary. She didn't really see what was wrong with the dude. He never did anything wrong to her, only Ash. So in a way, it sort of struck her because she was Ash's supporter, and same goes for Brock; but Brock didn't have this problem. Time drifted along as she thought about the possibilities with Gary and her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

"Thanks, Gary, we're glad to have you anytime on Jammin'. Up next our Jam Scams! _*Boston's home of hip hop and rap, Jammin' 94.5!*_ The station sang. Misty must have dozed off for about 15 minutes because Ash's so-called 'asswipe' had just finished talking to Jammin'. She just let out a soft sigh. The girl still felt awkward for liking Gary:

'_Hell, he's cute and he's nice towards me, I wonder if I do ask him sometime, maybe he'll feel the same way…but the only thing, well I should say, person in the way is Ash,' _ The love-stricken Misty mused. _'I like Ash and all but, I'm afraid he's going to get mad at me for even at the thought of going out with Gary.'_

_

The next song plays on the radio.
_ "Here's Britney Spears with Walk On By, on Jammin'." 

"Hmmm…Never heard this before, sounds pretty…"

_

**
    I'm comin' down there's a party tonight,
Only you, can make it right.
    If I could be there with you, holdin' you tight,
There won't be no morning light.
Everywhere I turn, I see your face;
     Reminded me of a higher place.
    Every time you smile, Angels cry,
Every time you walk on by.
    I'm not the only feelin' lonely,
Every time you walk on by.
    I try to say somethin' but ends up bein' nothing,
Every time you walk on by.
    
    Every time you walk on by.
    I keep my cool, I pretend you're not here,
Every time you come to near, yeah.
    I'm such a fool, 'cause this love is true,
And if I don't tell you, someone else should squeal.
Everywhere I turn, I see your face,
    Reminded me of a higher place.
Every time you smile, Oh Angels cry,
    Every time you walk on by.
    
I'm not the only, feelin' lonely,
    Every time you walk on by.
I try to say somethin' but ends up bein' nothing,
    Every time you walk on by, yeaaah,
Feelin' lonely. Oh yeaah.
    
If I ever see you again, this craziness must find an end.
    I look at you, I promise myself…
    
I'm not the only feelin' lonely,
    Every time you walk on by.
I try to say somethin' but ends up bein' nothing,
    Every time you walk on by…
I'm not the only, yeah, feelin' lonely, Oh yeaaah baby, yeah yeah,
    I try to say somethin' but it's nothing…
Every time you walk on by, yeaaah
    Every time you walk on by…by…
Every time you walk on by…hey…
    *music fades slowly*
_**
    "THAT WAS SUCH AN INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL SONG TO GO WITH A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN," Brock cried uncontrollably. "Ash you confused little boy come here! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE DAMN RADIO STATIONS, FORGIVE ME!" He pulls Ash to his chest and to think to do that, to suffocate the poor kid!
    In a muffled voice, "Brock where the *cough* is Misty, and really you can just let me breathe any time now…" For Pete's sake here, the kid's on the brink of dying of no oxygen to the brain…if he has one.
    
*Lets go of the beautiful hug that him and Ash so deeply shared together…* "Oh yeah, she said she was going to take a walk, you unfortunately, were still drinking the clouded water shit and just said 'yeah, yeah bitch, I'm trying to still find out which one's mine!' I don't get it anyway, Ash there are only three friggin' cups and you're still—" Ash was fast asleep already.
    
" 'Knew that'd get him to sleep, heh!" 
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*
    
Misty is walking at 9:30 at night, with no one to protect her and who knows what'll happen at that hour in the outskirts of the woods. We see some mysterious person walking about a couple of feet behind her then—
    
"BOO!" It was Gary. Wow big surprise, didn't see that one coming, right?
    
"EEEK!" Misty squealed and turned around to see who it was.
    
Misty blushed, "Oh…it's you…Gary… weren't you just on Jammin'?"
    
"Yeah, the Radio Tower isn't too far from here. Didja hear the part where I dissed Ash? Oh yeah that was a good one." Damn, she missed it. Ohwell it wasn't a bad thing, she probably would've laughed at whatever the comments Gary made. And of course, tell Ash. Somehow she thought he wouldn't be too thrilled.
    
"Uh yeah I'm sure it was!" Misty burst with a smile, "Ummm, no offense Gary, but why are you talking to me?" That was the start of her plan to pressure him on to see if he'd give her the answer she was looking for.
    
"What exactly do you mean by that, I know you travel along with DumbAss and DumbAsh, but I never saw a problem with you, in fact I never did know why you went with him. Hey, since I ran into you, will you go to the Annual Spring Dance we have every year in Pallet…with me?"
"YES!…I mean, that'll be nice…" 
    
"Phat, then I'll see ya Saturday at 7 p.m., if you don't know how to get there, Hot-Head to get you there although he's invited too. Damn, he's an embarrassment to our town. Bye Misty."
    
"Uh, BYE! He knows my name, HE KNOWS MY NAME! YES!" This was all happening so fast that she didn't know what to do first. It was Thursday night; she had really only one day and a half to really get everything together—and to get this through Ash's skull.
    *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*
*****TO BE CONTINUED…CHAPTER 2 COMING*****
_    
_ _ _ ****


	2. So Curious

**Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know**

**So Curious **

Author's note: I'm sorry, I'm not making this a Gary/Misty theme after all. It's going to be a Misty and Ash theme, you're probably all disappointed, but that's the breaks. Ok, ok, sorry if you're not too keen on Britney Spears (she isn't exactly the best singer in the bunch either, in my opinion), but geeze this is just a fanfic, believe me, the last thing I want from you is to hate my writing, you think I'm doing this for my health? I want you all to enjoy my fics so please try not to flame me so incredibly bad that you will lower my confidence level to zero, and DON'T get me like that. Songs in the fic: "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse and the most surprising song you'd never think would be put in this fic…"So Curious" by Britney Spears…never saw that coming I bet, sorry I know I'm sarcastic I like being humorous. (Some songs may not appear in this chapter, but the next few.)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well it's been quite a day for Misty. Picking out a beautiful dress, buying special flowers for her hair, and trying to tell Ash about the dance. She just couldn't do it. Oh she told him about the dance, but the part about Gary, forget it.

"Misty, I still have to go get a ton of things: pants, shirts, some nice sneakers, get my hair fixed and still have to try to find a date, and will you go with me? SURE YOU WILL!" 

"ASH, STOP! JUST STOP! You may breathe now…" Everyone stared at them, nice place to be yelling at someone…the mall. It happens a lot, believe it or not. "Look Ash I gotta tell you something, now listen to me. Don't just ramble on about pointless crap."

"Okay, *takes deep breath* I'm ready."

"Alright, um, how am I going to break this to you? One more question Ash, were you…serious about what you said?" Misty was as nervous as hell, she kept stalling. She knew she had to tell him before the dance.

"About…"

"Hello, My name's Misty. I have known you for 4 years now, and have been with you that many years together…WERE YOU SERIOUS WHAT YOU SAID TO ME ABOUT TAKING ME TO THE DANCE!"

"SHHH…NOT SO LOUD THEY'LL HEAR US!" Ash shouted back.

"Oh yeah they're hearing YOU, boy. Well?!?"

"Yeah, I was serious, so what's your point, you're not going with anyone else anyway."

"How would you know that…?" 

"Because I know, WHO would you go with, only people from Pallet can pick who they go with. The only person I can think of you to go with is m—" He got caught in his words. Ash knew the only other possible person she could go with was… Gary. Ash just started walking briskly to the mall elevator. Misty ran down bumping into people.

"Excuse-sorry-ASH! WAIT, ouch! Watch where you're going! ASH HOLD UP!"

"HOW COULD YOU-why could you? TRAITOR! WHY ARE GOING WITH THAT—" 

"Well I couldn't say NO…" She trailed off as Ash interrupted.

"UH, YEA YOU COULD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"Um, well you know when I was taking a walk…last night? He was walking back from the Radio Tower and he started talking to me and that's when he asked me."

"What the hell is he doing to you, did he hypnotize you? Misty look I don't feel like hanging around here anymore, I'm surprised they didn't call 1-800-ABUSE. I'm leaving," he pressed the elevator button and it opened quickly. "Oh and Misty…"

"Hmmm?"

"The Radio Tower wasn't even 20 miles as close to where you were walking, no bus stops, nothing. I really don't know how he could've got there." And the door closed to the elevator.

**

__

So Curious  
BREAK:  
So curious  
So curious  
VERSE 1:  
I'm so curious about our love  
I don't understand  
Why you don't take my hand  
And tell me you care (you care)  
I see all the signs  
But if you wanna be mine  
Don't leave me up in the air  
  
Oh baby  
You better let your love show  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go  
  
CHORUS:  
I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
or do you feel the same as I do?  
  
BREAK:  
So Curious  
So curious  
  
VERSE 2:  
I'm so curious about our love  
If it's make-believe  
why don't you set my heart free  
and tell me goodbye? (goodbye)  
But if it's for real  
tell me you feel for me  
way deep down inside  
  
Oh baby  
Is this goodbye or hello?  
Here's what I'm telling you  
Let me know  
Let me go  
  
CHORUS:  
I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
Or do you feel the same as I do?  
  
BREAK:  
So curious  
So curious  
  
BRIDGE:  
All day and night I just dream of you (of you)  
I think about all the things that we could do  
I'm dying for and I'm feeling for the day  
when you could open up and say  
you feel the same  
you feel like I do (yeah)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
I'm so curious  
Do you love me? (oh)  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
or do you feel the same as I do?  
  
FADE OUT:  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
(complete fade out)

**

"I just made the worst choice in the history of all women. I am a HUGE embarrassment."

  
"HA! Ya got that right!" Some woman yelled.

"OH MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Misty didn't know exactly what was happening, but she started bursting into tears and ran down the long, spiral mall stairs. Her aqua eyes were so clouded with her pouring tears that she couldn't even see who anyone was. As she was almost at the door someone grabbed her. It was Ash.

"What took you so long?" he said with a warm smile. All Misty could do was smile back and give him an overwhelming hug.

**

__

All day and night I just dream of you (of you)  
I think about all the things that we could do  
I'm dying for and I'm feeling for the day  
when you could open up and say  
you feel the same  
you feel like I do (yeah)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
I'm so curious  
Do you love me? (oh)  
Do you wonder the way that I do? (I do)  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me? (of me)  
Boy, am I just a game  
or do you feel the same as I do?  
**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**CONTINUING WITH CHAPTER 3** **FROM HERE ON…AAMRN**

__


	3. Dance With Me

**Dance With Me**

**Dance With Me**

Author's note: Actually, I don't think there is an author note for this chapter, 'cept I have these songs: "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse. "You Got It All" by Britney Spears(most songs she has that practically no one's heard, download them on Napster.) "Beautiful Life" by Ace of Base (I know that's OLD.) and "Get Over Yourself(Goodbye)" by Eden's Crush.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well it's almost 7pm Saturday night. Little do they know, the night is young.

"Are you ready NOW, Mist?!?"

"NO, WHY WOULD I BE! YOU ASKED ME 5 SECONDS AGO, AND YOU ASKED ME THE 5 SECONDS BEFORE THAT AND…" Misty yelled back down to him, from the upstairs bedroom.

"Okay, might as well wait," then Ash makes her notice, "FOR ANOTHER 10 HOURS…oh my mistake, in another 10 HOURS WE'LL BE SLEEPING."

"Sweetheart, give her more time, don't keep aggravating her." Ash's mother, Delia, reassured him.

"Alright, alright. Brock what are you doing tonight…you're dressed up, finally get a date?"

"Nope, I'm going with you guys!"

"With…us?? No way through heaven and hell you're not…" Ash didn't care, he just replied back what was on his mind.

"Act like you don't know me Ash, I'm only going to be flirting with the young women chaperones…"

"But they're all old bitches—"

"…I'm staying home," After Brock, had just finished speaking, Misty walked down the stairs. Wow. "Whoa, look at Misty." Misty had her hair in a Pollyanna, with pieces that curved down to shape her face, as well did the hair that came down below her shoulders. Fresh lilies pinned to the back of where her hair was tied. She had a white, sleeveless dress that came down to her knees, and white shoes that opened at the toe and at the heel. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Before you say your kiss-ups, we still have to figure out a plan to get Gary the hell away from me."

"Yea, I almost forgot about that!"

"Ash, you forget about everything." Misty corrected.

"I'm laughing, really." Ash snapped back.

**

__

Ooh...  
Ooh...  
Yeah...  
  
I...  
I was the game he would play  
He brought the clouds to my day  
Then like a ray of light  
You came out of the night  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
Put all your fears to rest  
Who do I love the best  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
  
You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call  
You were out on a limb  
  
And you're all that he's not  
Just look what I've got  
'Cause you've got it all  
Over him  
All over  
You've got it all over  
All over  
You've got it all over  
  
Now, don't let him worry you so  
What's a matter you  
I let go  
Oh you can surely see  
You're so much more to me  
  
Just one look and I knew  
You would make everything clear  
Make all the clouds disappear  
You're better than all the rest  
Who do I love the best (yeah...)  
Don't you know  
Don't you know  
  
You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true (so true)  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call  
You went out on a limb  
  
And you're all that he's not (all that he's not)  
Just look what I've got (look what I've got)  
'Cause you've got it all (you've got it all)  
All over him  
  
You've got it all over him  
You got me over him  
Honey it's true (so true)  
There's just you  
You must have been heaven sent  
Hearing me call  
You went out on a limb (out on a limb)  
  
And you're all that he's not (all that he's not)  
Just look what I've got (look what I've got)  
'Cause you've got it all (you've got it all)  
Over him  
  
All over   
You've got it all over  
All over (uh, huh)  
You've got it all over  
Him....yeah....  


**

There's a knock on the door. You'd have to be as much of what Ash is not to know who's at the door…I meant dense…not 'shit' to all you psychos out there.

"I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE, HMMMMMM, LET'S GO CHECK, SHALL WE?" Ash shouts loudly, this was part of their so-called brilliant plan. "GARY! Great to see ya, Mr. Master Class Bastard." 

While Ash was stalling, Misty took the shortcut to the dance. Many of the boys who arrived, were already turning their heads two or three times. Not only seeing her extremely attractive, but wanting to know whom she was.

Back at the house, Gary was about to duke it out with Ash.

"Listen to ME, READ MY LIPS, WHERE THE HELL IS MISTY."

"Missy? No I don't know a Missy…You're asking some freakish questions here, man." Brock was about to keel over from all the laughter he made, from Ash.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' MENTAL????" Gary swung his fist to Ash's face. Hooray! It missed him by a hair. Instead, he did this phat ass somersault out the door and ran for dear mercy. Gary went on feeling he was on a relay race, trying to get Ash. Thankfully, the dance wasn't too far up the street and poor Misty, was waiting for a half an hour for Ash to arrive; though regretting for making that date with Gary.

"Misty…hmph…I'm…huff…here." Ash was panting so much he was about to collapse. 

"ASH! It wasn't even a 2 minute walk!"

"I know that! I ran all the way here from, yours truly…if you didn't make that screwy decision right when he asked you."

"Oh shut up and dance with me. This is the only good song they've played tonight."

**

__

Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where i Started   
Chasing after you   
  
i'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all i've held onto   
i'm standing here until you make me move   
i'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
forgetting all i'm lacking   
completely and complete   
i'll take your invitation   
you take all of me   
  
now.. i'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all i've held onto   
i'm standing here until you make me move   
i'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
there's nothing left to lose   
nothing left to fly   
there is nothing in the world that can change my mind   
there is nothing else   
there is nothing else..   
  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for truth   
Closer where i Started   
Chasing after you   
  
i'm falling even more in love with you   
letting go of all i've held onto   
i'm standing here until you make me move   
i'm hanging by a moment here with you   
  
i'm living for the only thing i know  
i'm running and not quite sure where to go  
i don't know what i'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
just hanging by a moment   
hanging by a moment..   
hanging by a moment...   
hanging by a moment here with you..

**

"That helped me calm down a lot…"

"I think you spoke too soon, Ash."

"Why you say that?" Misty points to someone behind him. Guess who…

"AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW A MISTY, HUH?" Gary screamed storming in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PSYCHOPATHIC FREAK ON THE LOOSE!" Surprisingly, everyone ran out at Ash's heed. I don't think anyone likes Gary. (But I know Arrow does, sorry it turned out the way you didn't like it!)

"NO CHILDREN, NO! STAY H—Oh it's no use…they have no respect now'a days!" Some old, hag chaperone screeched. Those were the 'bitches' Ash commented about when he was talking to Brock.

"WHOO! That was like a wild ride on a roller-coaster." Ash pointlessly told Misty.

"Ash that made no sense. But it was funny." She smiled. Oh God don't even get Ash on the subject about Misty's smile, you can imagine how long this kid can talk about her smile—1 million words a minute. After a few social chatting minutes, everyone was kidding around with Ash at the joke he pulled. Well at least his friends liked it. Unfortunately, the chaperones didn't. They were all standing at the doorway, herding everyone in like cattle. 

"I don't know what that was about…but we're taking requests now for "Get Over Yourself" by Eden's Crush!" The D.J suavely said to the audience. The second he said that, EVERYONE in the whole room went nuts. They were all zooming to the table writing vigorously on the pieces of paper available.

"WHOA PEOPLE HOLD IT, HOLD IT! We've got quite a few suggestions for only one person here…I guess it's for: Gary Oak!" Everyone snickered as the song began to play and Gary was fuming!

__

**

Uh-huh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Get over, get over (yourself)  
  
Yeah, I was right there like a little wife  
I was everything that you need, always in line  
I was feelin' you, lovin' you  
Fillin' your desires  
But that was then, this is now  
Look me in the eye and  
  
Oh, oh  
If love could choose sides  
Oh, oh  
It's takin' my time  
  
[1] - Get over yourself, goodbye  
It must be hard to be you, yeah, livin' in your life  
I was always the one to cry  
Now everything, everything, everything is alright  
Get over yourself, know why  
Cuz without you, see I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night  
And everything, everything, everything is alright  
  
This just can't be it i kept telling myself  
And every magazine said was me was on the shelf  
I was givin' out, givin' in  
Givin' away my dreams  
You put it in, put me down  
Now I got my self-esteem  
  
Oh, oh  
Won't get me back, no  
Oh, oh (no no)  
Get over it, yeah  
  
[Repeat 1]  
  
So now you wanna talk  
Say let's do it just once more for luck  
Like old times make up  
Better yet, just forget  
Better get over yourself  
  
Stay in touch  
When you learn a few things about love (tell me baby)  
So then wake up  
Better yet, better get  
Better get over yourself  
  
Get over yourself, goodbye (over yourself, goodbye)  
Over yourself, over yourself  
Get over yourself, goodbye (over yourself, goodbye)  
Over yourself, over yourself  
  
Get over yourself, goodbye  
Cuz without you, see I do anything I like  
Sometimes I stay out all night  
And everything, everything, everything is alright  
  
[Repeat 1]  
[Repeat 1]  
  
Get over yourself, goodbye (everything is alright)  
Everything is alright (get over yourself)  
Get over yourself, goodbye (everything is alright)  
Everything is alright (get over yourself)  
Get over yourself, goodbye  
  
**

Misty was beaming! Gary couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Misty liked him, after all, she was loving it when he asked her to the dance.

"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU GARY!" Misty shouted across the floor. Gary had it up to high heated Hell by now. He got up and started flipping out at Ash.

"YOU RETARD, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME???"

"It's not my fault Misty wanted to go with me!"

"NO THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE ALWAYS WRONG, YOU WERE JUST A MISTAKE!" At that, Gary left. Ash just stared him down as walked across the dance floor to the exit. Gary only looked back once, and completely exited the room. Ash was so pissed that he punched the wooden wall with full force.

"Ash, stop it. Calm down, you always go head to head, just face it, you've known him longer than I have, so you know he's not worth it." Misty always had a way with words, and Ash liked that side of her. "C'mon lets slow dance." Ash was blown over by that suggestion, it never popped into his mind she'd ask that in his lifetime.

"Uh, sure." He wrapped his arms around her hips, and her's around his shoulders. 

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, I guess…Yes." 

"I love you Ash." Whoa man. How'd that come out of her? It was like she was auditioning for a movie.

"I…like you too…I mean LOVE." All the dancing couples looked up from their leaning heads. Oh no. Another request was coming on…

"This special song is dedicated for Ash and Misty!" Everyone cheered for God's sakes! Who knew that their love is that important…all of us.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**I think I'll continue with a chapter 4, maybe…**

__ __


	4. Dancing Butterflies

**Dancing Butterflies**

**Dancing Butterflies**

Author's note: Just sit back, relax and chill. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Why do people have to go through these things? It's not like the odds are pretty high of the person who owns Pokemon would be writing fanfiction…And no…I do not own the song "Butterfly" by Mariah Carey, and "Never Had A Dream Come True" by S Club 7.

Dedications: Once again goes out to: Sabrina2001, Sweetiepie103771(Erin), Arrow, and a newcomer, Lupin285, thanks everybody!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Still an hour left to the dance, and they were starting to collect the votes of the Spring Prince and Princess. Gary did return to the dance after a half an hour of him and Ash's incident; and wasn't doing too shabby on the dance floor. Knowing him, he does get Ash going, and probably needed to cool off a little, usually he never sweats it. But this, he felt was a prize he needed to win. Sure, he cared about being the best in Pokemon battles but he wanted to prove that Ash wasn't the guy Misty should've chosen—in other words, to himself, Ash was a sleeze-bucket. He was gonna be that damn Prince, if it had to kill him. Misty was the winning girl as you could see already.

"Hey Misty, I'm voting for you! You can count on it!" A girl shouted over music.

"Yea, us too!" A group of boys said as well.

"Um, wow, thanks!" Misty couldn't believe it, her first time at a Pallet get-together and everyone liked her. No one really seemed to be voting for Ash, that made her a little intimidated because she hadn't known anyone except for Ash and Gary in the small town; and if she did win, which the chances were pretty high, she'd be nervous with the boy who did win. 

"Now we're about to draw the votes to a close as soon as these ten teens finish…" The disc jockey announced. There was still time left. Misty went to the bathroom lounge to have some time to think. The word spreading was Gary had the leading vote for prince. After all, he was a good dancer, so who was to blame? Misty peeked out of the lounge to see only one more girl was left. The moment of truth was coming up.

"Your votes are now in, this will take a few minutes to count, please be patient." A judge said.

"Phew! Gives me a little more time…" Misty thought out loud.

"I'm sorry everyone, this was an easier than we thought, all these were for one girl and boy! We have now decided!" The woman corrected her mistake.

"Shit!" Misty said out of nerves.

"And the winners are…"

"Oh no…oh no…oh no…"

"Gary Oak, and Misty Williams!" 

Everyone clapped at their votes…their only votes to be exact. Misty was extremely intimidated to go up now, this was the boy she blew off to go with Ash, just to make him happy. She loved Ash, but Ash might have taken it the wrong way; see she said it so proudly was because she meant it in a sisterly-way, but on second hand, she had a small crush on Ash. Misty was so confused. She had no choice so she made her way up to the platform where Gary was standing with the judges and D.J. They placed the crown/tiara on one another's heads and began to slow dance in the center with all the other couples surrounding them, dancing also. Gary was looking at her with a why-did-you-choose-him-over-me look. It was pitiful. As Misty was beginning to say something they began to play the song. 

"Shhh," Gary hushed with his finger to her mouth, "tell me after this dance, okay?" Gary smiled. Misty nodded and in turn with a weak smile back. She skimmed the floor with her eyes to see Ash was dancing with another girl. Maybe he took it the right way, she thought.

**

__

Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,   
(oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been,   
(oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering   
(oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been   
(oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering,   
(oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,   
(and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say,   
(never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day,   
(you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh.

**

"Now what'd you want to tell me, Mist?" Mist? He was calling her Mist? MISTY just sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that…well…" Ash came running out and calling to her.

**

_

    When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imaged I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open my hands  
And watch you rise  
  
Chorus:  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
  
I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land  
  
Chorus  
  
I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't overflowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly  
  
Chorus  
  
So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly
_

**

"Yo Mist, it's time to go," The girl Ash danced with last walked past him and said a friendly goodbye. "bye, Alyssa. Ready?" Ash was directing to Misty.

"Ah, yea, let's go." Ash and Misty started to walk but Gary stopped them.

"Again, you go with…that."

"Well, Ash is my friend…I'm staying with him at his house, and he's not a that…he's a guy just as you are." Misty replied coyly. Gary let out a sly, little chuckle.

"Misty just keep walking, ignore him; Take it from me, I've done it many times too many."

"Oh yea? Just wait and see Ash, just wait and see what happens, I'm not going to do anything here, there are lots of witnesses around. See ya later Misty."

"BULL SHIT GARY, PURE BULL SHIT!"

"What do you think he's going to do, Ash?" Misty asked. Ash didn't reply.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Don't worry, no violence, just a little verbal fight, and a couple a fist shots..heh heh, Chapter 5 coming up soon.** _  
  
  
_


	5. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Levels Beyond Rivals**

**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

Author's note: Pretty crappy title huh? Well don't sue me, I know I suck at titles, but on with my lil' summary. Just be aware that I'm not gonna make it a mother huge fight like them Cowboys and Indians…just verbal 'oopsie I said the _f_ word' fights…not that drippy…but hey you get the point by now, don't ya? Sure ya do. Oh, and also keep in mind that my humor at times can be dirty so that's just a little word of warning if you're offended by that stuff. Enjoy as always! ^_^

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Well I had a grand night's sleep until Yours Truly started SNORING so the whole gosh darn town could hear," Misty clarified as she gave the evil eye to Ash at the kitchen table. "AND…hey Ash, didja think of the 100th way to kick Gary's ass? Since you so nicely stopped at NINETY-NINE and started snoring again!"

"SORRY, bitch from the fiery underworld…wasn't my fault you decided to take my bed…I…umm…am allergic to dust! And that's why I snored! Also, you say it's like a BAD thing when I wanna shove mah foot where the Good Lord split him." Ash had his nice, big, juicy sweatdrop at the back of his head, naturally.

"Number one Ash, you always snore, Hon. Number two, just get off this whole thing about Gary, I'd like to see you guys just stay quiet when you both walk by one another." Misty stated.

"Alright guys, did you all finish your problems with each other so we can move on with the rest of our lives?" Brock asked with a sigh. "Good thing your mother cares about her garden enough to be outside tending it, while you both go head to head, now what do you all want for breakfast?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Oh hi sweetheart! How are you and your grampa?" Ash's mother said in her delightful voice.

"Just great, Mrs. Ketchum, thank you for asking. Is Ash home?" 

"Why yes he is, he's with his friends in the kitchen, you may go right in!"

"Thanks!" Gary said cheery, "No thanks to Ash…" He mumbled under his breath. "HEY SLIMEBUCKET, HOW ARE YA?" Gary yelled. Delia rolled her eyes at Gary's comment, but it didn't bother her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE SHNIGGLES ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, NO…WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERTY, SPERM-BURP????" Ash fell out of his chair out of, well, let's just say over-excitement. Brock just smacked his own head and went upstairs; Misty just stood there with a stupid grin on her face.

"Glad to see you love me too, freak. The reason why I came here for was so I could scar you for life and sweep Misty off her feet!" Gary chuckled at his dandy plan…Misty, at that point, was making gag noises. Hey, she liked Gary and all but he was too sappy at times.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GARRET!" Ash yelled, bet ya didn't see that coming.

"SHOOSH! No one knows that except my family, not even your mom knows that either!" Gary…*ahem* Garret said embarrassed, being in front of Misty when Ash said his 'real' name. (Note: Sorry everyone, that's not Gary's real name. I just made that up.)

"Well I guess they do now, don't they? Actually, it's only Misty, really."

"SHUT UP, 'ASH'-TRAY."

"Hey! You better screw those words with much pleasure!"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Misty shouted over their argument. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE, I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" She let out with heavy breathing.

"MISTY IT'S MY HOUSE!"

"WELL PIN A ROSE ON YOUR NOSE, AREN'T YOU SPECIAL!"

"B-b-but my Mommy's out there!"

"Then stop the argue crap all together!" Misty warned. Brock walks down the stairs…

"How do you think I feel now?" As he walked in the kitchen.

"Was there any point of you coming downstairs?" Gary inquired.

"Hmmmmmm, No! I think the author just didn't want to leave me out, I'm irresistible."

"So what was I going to do with you Ash?" 

"Uh, I forget. Kill me or something?"

"YEAH THAT'S IT!" Gary screamed with an evil grin.

"Help?!?" Ash sweat, glued in his spot.

Misty started banging her head against the cabinet and pathetically saying, "Will this ever end?"

"Yea it is! Geesh, almost forgot about you, pretty one!"

"Aaaaamaziiing Grace, how sweet the sound…" Ash prayed to the ceiling thanking his lucky stars for Gary not pounding him to a pulp.

"And this all started because I had one small crush!" She said to herself as she saw Gary waltzing over to her. He caressed her hip, but that was one wrong damned move to do. "RAPE!" Misty yelped and slapped him in the shoulder—HARD that he almost fell backwards on his tookus.

"Oh yeah, that's my Misty!" Ash laughed with his words.

"SHUT UP, I NEVER TOLD YOU TO TALK!" 

"It's like you're holding us hostage, in my own home. THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Ash exclaimed his beautiful insight.

"Yeah! This day just keeps getting better and better…" Misty said with her sarcastic attitude.

"Oh I know!" Gary said, literally meaning it. Misty fell anime style. "Misty that blue shirt you're wearing really brings out your dazzling, teal eyes." He said dreamily.

"OH I'LL BRING OUT YOUR EYES…" Ash said rolling up his sleeves and diving on Gary.

"*SIGH* Smells like teen spirit." Misty uttered.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Okay, I know that was a queer title but, I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I'll make the next one longer!**


	6. All It Takes Is One Friend

**I Will Be There For You**

**All It Takes Is One Friend**

Author's Note: Sorry if I'm not the best of authors, and you don't have to like my fics but…I FEEL LONELY…that I have no reviews…tell me if I suck or something…ANYTHING! I mean, I don't even know if I should even keep writing. I'm trying to keep up with all the other authors, Arrow, has been really nice, every time I upload a chapter…she's there. That's how I'd like things to be, I'm sorry if I sound bitchy but that's all I ask, is for a simple review, just take a little bit of your time to write a few and you're done. Thanks for reading this. Hope you like this chapter. PS. This chapter is much less humorous than the last, it's kind of sad; but it's not a tearjerker…I guess it might depend on how sensitive you are.

…:::*************:::…

"OH MY GOSH." Misty exclaimed kneeling down to Ash's aid.

"What's wrong now?" Ash murmured groggily; apparently not knowing he had a huge concussion on his head and a black eye.

"What is right? You--You--Why don't I just bring you over to the mirror?" She stuttered, meanwhile, Brock just glared disgusted.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash fainted…again, after his deadly scream of horror.

"Greaaaaaaaaaat. I just got the poor guy awake," Misty heard the door creak from the front entrance of Ash's house. "OH CRAP!" 

"Let's move—fast!" Brock heeded.

The two of the trio continued to muffle her voice from Ash's mother hearing anything. Brock thought it was a good thing that they were upstairs while Misty was treating him after Gary's unpleasant visit. The young, redhead scuffed her way into his room, with his arms in her hands and heaved him up on his bed.

"Misty Dear, son…Brock?" Delia queried. "It's too quiet in here, I don't think I even know the sound of silence when Ash and Misty are around." The worried mother wandered around the house and finally reached the stairs to lead up to the bedrooms.

"Shush! I think I hear her coming! Keep putting more wet towels on his head, and here's some bandages just incase." Brock assured, and Misty nodded. Then, Brock opened the door and jumped out right on time. Delia backed away from just being startled. 

"HI MRS. KETCHUM!" Brock shouted in her face.

"Hi…Brock, how is everyone? Speaking of which, where are they? I've been looking high and low for all of you."

"WE'RE JUST FINE…DID YOU HEAR THAT?" He tried to hint to them that his mother was right there…and he couldn't stall for much longer.

"Yes, I did…you're shouting…that must mean something's up in Ash's room…"

"WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?"

"Please move aside, Brock. I'll have to know what's going on also." At that, Brock moved out of the door's way coyly. 

"HOLY—" Mrs. Ketchum put her hands over her mouth in a state of shock. "You mean to tell me that no one could have told me my son was hurt?!? What is this? I thought everything was fine, Gary walked out like it was the time of his life—" Delia sighed, and brought up to her mind that her son and Professor Oak's grandson never got along too well. 

Ash was now awake staring at the ceiling. He looked miserably depressed; Misty lay beside him with the most sympathetic look you could have ever seen. She was so confused of what to do: she liked Gary then Ash, Gary again, and now she felt so horrible that she suffered her feeling about giving and devoting herself to Ash. Misty began to weep and let out her pain that was stored in her chest.

"I'm going to have to talk to Samuel." Delia broke the silence of Misty's sobs. "I can't keep letting this go much longer, I think this was the worst fight they've been in yet. Don't worry about it Misty, Ash will be okay in a few days," Delia soothed Misty with her calming words, and Misty stopped. "Oh honey," she caressed her son's eye carefully and Ash winced and twisted his head out of the ache. Still silent, he didn't reply to his mother's soft touch. 

"Ash…" Misty said with a light whisper.

Ash turned his head and looked at her angelic face and replied to the gentle whisper of his name, "Why did he have to hurt me? That ugly freak never tried that before." He sat up in his bed. For some unknown reason, he was asking Misty the question; not his mother, that would know more about Gary than anyone in the room combined. 

"Uh…well, you pushed him to the limit. I even know Gary by now, he likes to talk because the air is free, and drops down words that most…normal…people wouldn't want to hear." She really knew how to bring him up when he was down. 

Delia sat there with a tear in her eye, it was a Kodak moment! This picture of maturity was beautiful. Brock was beaming with joy like Mrs. Ketchum. Right now, it was a splendid new start for their relationship, all you have to do is be there for your friend. All it takes is _you_.

**

**__**

I Will Be There

Oh yeah  
  
You don't have to say what's on your mind  
'Cause I know where you've been  
Give it up and leave it all behind  
And then let me begin  
  
Come on over here  
Let me show how things should be  
I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear  
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there  
  
[CHORUS:]  
When you need someone  
You just turn around  
And I, will be there  
When you're feeling low  
Baby let me know  
And I, will be there  
  
Won't you let me make it up to you  
Now you know where I am  
There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do  
Just to love once again  
  
Come on over here  
Let me show how things should be  
I will make it alright  
Let me make it clear  
You can put your trust in me  
Yes I will be there  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]  
  
I will be there  
Just take a stand  
I'll be here for you  
Now and forever  
Give one more chance  
To show you how much I care  
I'll be there  
  
When you need someone  
I just turn around  
And I will be there  
When you're in sorrow  
Just let me know and I will be there  
  
[Repeat CHORUS]

**

….::::….::::….::::….::::….::::….

Chapter 7 will be up soon. Thanks everybody!

__


	7. 

**Tennis Balls and Enemies**

**The Great Compromise**

Author's Note: Crappy title—part of history. Heh, heh, it's true, look in any history book and you'll find it. Oh yeah, and it might not seem like a "Great Compromise" in the beginning, but at the end…you'll see. Here's Chapter Seven for your enjoyment…

***********:::::::::::::::::::::::::::***********

Outside in the sleepy town of Pallet, our two main characters, Ash and Misty, are playing a game of tennis in a nearby court. With our girl-chaser, Brock, keeping score for them.

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! I HAD THAT POINT, DIDN'T YOU SEE ASH FLY PAST THE BALL? LITERALLY. The ball is supposed to have that job!" Misty shouted, declaring her accusation.

"I'm sorry, Mist you were right. Ash, let the ball do it's magic, huh?"

"DAMN IT TO HELL! Why do you always have to be so frickin' fickle?" Ash retorted. "Yesterday you were Mary Sunshine, and now you're Master Class _Mist_ress Brat!"

"ALL RIGHT, CUT THE CRAP NOW! And I mean NOW!" Brock was fuming. It was his worst temper with the worst dueling duo. "It's a game of tennis, a mature sport so act mature and not like YOU'RE TWO YEAR-OLDS FIGHTING OVER A BOTTLE-CAP BECAUSE IT LOOKS COOL AND YOU'VE LOST YOUR BEST FRIEND ALREADY DOWN THE TUBES!" Ash and Misty froze in time; this was a real surprise out of Brock.

Misty, the "toughie" that she is, decided to speak up, "Uh, with all due respects…what's up with that bottle-cap speech?" 

"Yeah…" Said Ash, with his face that twisted along with his words.

"Sorry, old memories…" Brock uttered as he recalled his thoughts. The two players shook their heads, and didn't think anything of it.

"Pathetic…so truly pathetic." 

"Thanks for talking behind my back, Ash, I really appreciate it." Brock snapped back sarcastically. But it wasn't Ash…

"GAH, I just got over my damned black eye! I thought my Ma talked to your *nice* grandpa, unlike you…ARE YOU COMING BACK FOR MORE OR SOMETHING?"

"Yea, for the aftershock. SHUT YOUR FACE!" Gary yelled. Sorry if I ruined it for any of you…

"Okay." Ash replied and turned away. He wasn't ready for another battle, and I'm not talking about Pokemon. "How can you shut your face?" He asked himself quietly.

"Eh, heh, heh…aawww." Misty backed off ever so slowly.

"Misty, my flower, what are you doing with the freak-show? Why don't you come to me, the main attraction?" Misty was almost over the edge of the boat. Gary was really bad at these little, catch phrases and metaphors.

"This ain't a circus, and I, for one, consider myself as a freak, OKAY?!? So I'm better off with the freak-show." 

"WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO THE THREE RING CIRCUS? Cut the crap and get to what the people want!" Brock shouted…for all. There were many teens their age and older, watching what was about to come.

"HEY! DID YOU EVER SEE PEOPLE FIGHT? Well let's take a count, WHO HAS SEEN PEOPLE FIGHT—LEAVE," Ash continued, as two more teens remained with disgusted looks on their faces, "OKAY WHO'S SEEN PEOPLE FIGHT AND ARE PASSIFISTS THAT REFUSE THIS VIOLENCE AND WANT TO PROTEST…LEAVE." The two teens left with looks of disappointment. "Well, I've got news for you, Gary, if you're looking for a fight again, ask Mike Tyson and he can bite your ear off for you, all right?"

"Look Ash, can I…can I just talk to for a moment?" Gary inquired coyly. His rival observed Gary skeptically.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" Ash had no idea what this guy was planning. "Take five, guys." 

"All right/Okay." Misty and Brock replied in simultaneous manner and sat down on the court. The boys from Pallet walked through the park and stopped at the sparkling lake that would always luster its beauty at sunset.

"Gary, what are you getting at?" 

"You immediately assume that I'm going to do something, you've always been the 'One Way Jose.' "

"That's because…you naturally…always do something to me."

"All right, all right…I wanted to talk to you about Misty."

"What about her?" Ash took a swig from his water bottle as he sat down on a rock and Gary sat as well.

"How do you do it Ash?"

"Do what…?"

"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING? How do you always get the girl? For example, your stupidity. I've always heard them say when we used to go to school before our Pokemon journey, that they thought you were so…" He hated to say this word about Ash but he spat it out, "cute…"

"Who?" He replied with a smirk.

"Vanessa McConnell and Denisse Murphy."

"Eeeeyeck! Those weren't girls, they were alien lifeforms!" Ash and Gary burst into laughter. "Aw, you're lucky you didn't have them chasing you around!"

"Well they were at least…the opposite sex…we think. But the point is I really liked Misty. Though, I think she's leaning more towards you. She thinks I'm a sappy idiot."

"No, she doesn't think that at all. Misty is just a picky person, you gotta really make her impressed in order for her to take notice."

"Okay, I think I got ya now. Thanks." Gary actually cracked a smile at him; as did Ash shoot one back also. They both got up and walked back to the tennis court in the park. "Oh and Ash, one more thing, I won't bother you anymore. I'm just getting in the way of a new relationship. Bye."

"Gary…" Ash lifts out his hand for a friendly shake, "Friends…?"

Gary smiles teary-eyed, "Friends." He shakes on it, and leaves with his words.

"ASH! WHERE WERE YOU?" 

"Here we go…he's standing right in front of you perfectly fine." Brock stepped in.

"Yeah, but I worry." Misty embraces Ash in a tight hug. "You know I love you too much."

"I love you too, Mist, who couldn't?" 

"I know I couldn't." Brock started to laugh and joined in with the hug and extra laughter of friendship. As for Gary? Well, I wouldn't worry about him, he seems happy enough watching his new friend, former rival, bloom into an even bigger relationship.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Here ya go peeps, that's it. Or is it? 

To Be Continued…


End file.
